


Abuse

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Concussions, Fear, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Malnutrition, Neglect, Unconsciousness, Violence, Worry, drunk, mentions of depression, the hermits are basically a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian moves to a new place with his abusive family and makes friends with the hermits on the first day. Things however don't go to plan.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Grian and his family just moved to a city where Grian could go to high school and meet some friends. Though Grian has never thought to think that the abuse from his parents would continue when they moved.

You see, the family moved to a neighbourhood that had a lot of people in it, so it always had people outside.

When they moved, Grian was outside and picking up a box that was probably too heavy for him.

“GRIAN! MOVE IT.”

“I’m trying..” Grian strained walking up the stairs, “I’m not as muscular as you think I am, mum.”

“Don’t sass me child. Go.”

Over the past year or so, Grian had grown accustomed to being bossed around. He quickly became obedient and followed every direction given. Grian’s family however was very abusive.

His cousins shouting at him that he’s a mistake and unwanted.

His father would go into his room every night ever since he found out Grian was gay, he would molest him after beating him to unconsciousness.

His mother would just verbally abuse him, spurting out orders left right and centre.

Grian was very malnourished. He had little to no strength to try and fight back on anything. Bruises and cuts scattered along his neck, arms, legs, and torso. Other times when he would act out of line, he’d get thrown into a cage for the night and not be fed any food. He’d usually be able to have food once a day, twice if he was lucky.

~The Next Day~

It was the first day of school. Grian was walking through the halls cautiously and getting weird looks, until someone pushed him against the lockers.

“Hey newbie.” Said the person.

“Can’t we just talk this out? There’s no need for violence.” Grian said frightened.

“Nah, it’s tradition that all newbies get their newbie bully.”

“Let him go, Mitch.” Someone with an English accent said.

“Whatever X.” Mitch said and left.

“You okay new kid?”

“I… Yeah, I’m okay.” Grian replied, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mind Mitch. He just bullies everyone. I’m Xisuma by the way. You can call me X.” Xisuma said, “What’s your first class?”

Grian pulled out his schedule, “uh.. English. With… I don’t know how to pronounce his name.”

Xisuma gently took Grians’ schedule, “Ah. You have classes that I have. Robotics.. I have two friends that have Robotics as well.”

“Oh, okay.” Grian replied shyly.

“Let me show you around the school yeah?”

Grian agreed and followed Xisuma around to all the classes that they shared.

Once at lunch, Xisuma invited Grian to sit with them, in which Grian attempted to decline but X insisted.

Once the entire Hermitgang was seated at the table, four people started observing Grian.

“Dude. You’re so small.”

“Iskall, lay off.”

“X, I’m just saying that he’s tiny.” Iskall said gesturing all of Grian, “It looks like he doesn’t eat much.”

“I… I don’t.” Grian replied quietly.

“Why?” Iskall asked, “Not getting enough?”

“Well..” Grian started, “It’s not a big deal.”

Mumbo and a couple others were still observing Grian and his complexion.

“You okay kid?” Mumbo asked, “You look uneasy around new people.”

“It’s just… anxiety I guess.” Grian said eating an apple, “I’m not usually around a lot of people.”

~Insert cheesy time skip of a week~

Grian was still having problems at home, but now they’ve worsened in the school. Ever since the move Grian has gained a limp and a black eye, both from being at home. There was constant abuse in his home, but when he came to school and the hermits asked what was happening, Grian only denied telling them the truth. Afraid it’d get back to his parents.

However, this day, Mitch came around and attacked Grian once again and pinned him against the lockers once more. Pinned by his neck.

“Aw.. Look at the newbie. He ain’t fighting back.” Mitch mocked putting pressure against Grians’ neck. Grian had no strength to fight back, he hadn’t had a meal in three days. Friday, they had off then it was the weekend.

“He’s so helpless, you don’t have your gang to come and help you now do you?” Mitch snarked.

However, Mumbo and Xisuma were hanging out and Mumbo heard Mitch talking and looked towards it.

“X.” Mumbo said motioning his head towards Grian and Mitch, “Why won’t he fight back?”

Xisuma took a quick look at Grian, “It’s not that he won’t, it’s that he can’t. Iskall, give us a hand, would you?”

Iskall looked over and walked towards the school bully with Xisuma and Mumbo.

“Let him go, Mitch.” Xisuma threatened, “He’s not a threat to you, so let him go.”

Mitch glared at Grian then let him go, Grian’s body falling to the floor, and him coughing. Mumbo kneeled beside him, same as Iskall.

“Hey, you okay?” Mumbo asked, Grian flinched at the sudden words. The three hermits shared a look with each other and grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s go for a walk buddy.” Iskall said softly, Xisuma coming behind them.

“I don’t… I don’t think I can..” Grian said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Let’s get him to the nurse.” Xisuma said, “He can’t possibly be okay. I think it’d be best to pick him up and carry him.”

The two hermits agreed, and Mumbo picked Grian up.

“Whoa…”

“What?” The two asked.

“He’s so light. Something’s definitely wrong.” Mumbo said, leading the way to the nurse’s office. The three hermits getting weird looks as they carried Grian through the hall. Then they came across Mitch.

“He’s weak.” Mitch chuckled.

“Touch, threaten, or speak to him again, and I’ll send you to the hospital.” Xisuma threatened, “You mess with him again, you’re getting the entire Hermitgang on your ass. Is that clear?”

Mitch rolled his eyes and left the four.

Once to the nurse’s office, the nurse immediately looked at the small male in Mumbo’s’ arms.

“What happened to him?”

“Well, we’ve only seen him constantly being hit on by Mitch.” Mumbo said, “But we don’t know what’s going on at his home.”

“That’s odd, lay him on the bed.”

“He came to school today with a limp and a black eye, and Mitch won’t leave him alone.” Iskall added.

“And how did you approach the problem?”

“I told him if he hurts him again, I’d put him in the hospital.” Xisuma said crossing his arms, “It’s not the recommended way to do things, but I’m tired of him hitting on Grian.”

“Just calm your tone, X.” The nurse said pointing a temp-gun at Grians’ head, “99.6, huh. Interesting.”

“What’s interesting about a fever?” Xisuma asked.

“No, that wasn’t about his temperature, he’s got a scar across his neck.” The nurse replied, “Makes me wonder if somethings’ happening at home. Has he eaten anything today?”

“Not that we’ve seen.” Xisuma said, “He tends to get very distant.”

“Mumbo, get him some food from the cafeteria, Iskall I need you to go into his locker and see if there’s something in there that’s odd, X, I want you to stay here and watch him.”

“You sound like me.” Xisuma chuckled, “You guys heard her. Get going.”

Xisuma then pulled out his phone and opened the hermit-chat.

_X: Has anyone followed Grian home before?_ Sent 12:20PM

_Stress: Nope_

_Scar: nada_

_Joe: Negative_

_X: I’m gonna drive him home today and hang around the corner. Something isn’t right, I know you guys have noticed too._

_Cleo: Yeah, I have, he’s very skinny_

_MJ: Weighs almost like a leaf._

_Doc: X, isn’t that considered stalking?_

_X: It would be if it wasn’t in consideration of the well being of our newest member._

_Tango: We are literally a cult_

_ImpulseSV: We are not a cult, Tango_

_Tango: Then what are we?_

_Iskall: A gang, a lot of people are scared to mess with us because y’know, we’re twenty people who can and will put someone in a hospital for messing with one of us too much._

Xisuma then got a private message from Iskall that seemed rather urgent;

_Iskall: There’s like… bandages and a med-kit in his locker._

_Iskall: And what looks like a personal journal_

_X: Bring it up. We need to figure out what’s happening._

_Iskall: coming_

Mumbo came up seconds later with a tray of food and sat it on the bedside table.

“Did Iskall find anything?”

“He found a med-kit and bandages with what looked like a personal journal.” Xisuma replied, “That’s what he said, he’s on his way up now.”

Grian groaned then rolled to his side and sat up.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Grian stuttered.

“Grian, is there something you aren’t telling us?” Xisuma asked, “We’re worried about you.”

“Don’t be worried about me. I’m fine.” Grian said as his stomach growled painfully.

“There’s a tray beside your bed. Eat, we haven’t seen you eat anything all day.”

Grian looked at the tray and picked up the apple.

“X?”

“Yeah, G?”

“Can… Can you drive me home?”

“Gladly. I have something to give you anyways.” Xisuma said, “Two somethings actually.”

X then brought out a pin and a phone. He attached the pin to Grians’ shirt and said;

“As long as you have this pin on, nobody should bother you here in the school. We’re known faces so they don’t mess with us.” Xisuma said, then handed him the phone, “I want you to keep this on you at all times. It has Mumbo, Iskall, and I all on speed dial with the rest of the hermits in a group chat.”

“X, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. And you will.” Xisuma said sternly, “If anything goes wrong, I want you to ping Iskall, Mumbo or I. Okay?”

“O-Okay..” Grian stuttered. Then Iskall finally walked in with the items in Grians’ locker, “You guys went through my locker?”

“Nurse told us too, G.” Iskall said, “And now we’re worried. Why would you have bandages and a med-kit in your locker?”

“You never know if you’ll ever get an injury?”

“Grian…” Xisuma said his tone slightly frightening him.

“Okay, fine. I have medical issues. Okay?” Grian said, “And I have to take care of them myself.”

The three hermits exchanged looks, knowing what he said was a lie, but let the day move on.

Once the school day was over, Grian met up with Xisuma out by the front gates. He walked him to his car at a moderate pace.

Once inside, Xisuma sighed.

“What’s the truth?”

“What?”

“You know what, Gri.” Xisuma said, “I know what you said earlier was a lie. The nurse saw a scar on your neck. What’s going on?”

“X, I’m fine.” Grian said then realized that Xisuma wouldn’t move the car unless he told him the truth, “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

“You’re being abused at home, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…” Grian mumbled, “If it gets back to my parents that I told you, I won’t hear the end of it.”

“How bad?”

“Bad. Very bad.”

Xisuma let out a silent curse as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Keep that phone on you. I’ll be in the area if you need anything. Where do you live?”

Grian then directed Xisuma to where he lived.

“Hold up. You live in the same neighbourhood as I do.” Xisuma said, “I live in the house across from you.”

As Xisuma pulled his car in front of Grians’ house, Grian said, “Thank you, X. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. You let me know if you need anything. Okay?”

Grian gave a nod before leaving Xisuma.

Grian sighed before opening the door and walked in.

“Who was that?” His father asked.

“A friend.” Grian replied immediately.

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Room. Now. You’re grounded.”

Grain didn’t protest and immediately went up to his room and dropped his backpack by his doorframe. He sighed as he pulled out his homework for the night and began working.

An hour later, his mother walked in and threw an orange at him.

“Than-”

“Shut it.”

Grian sighed before peeling it and eating small bits as he continued working for the night.

Another hour passed and Grian was finally finished with his homework. He looked around his room for something to do, but of course there was nothing there. He sighed as he plopped himself against the bed. He closed his eyes but then opened them when he felt his phone vibrate.

It was Xisuma.

_X: Hey, G. You okay?_

_G: Yeah… Currently bored, but I’m okay_

_X: Have you eaten?_

_G: Got an orange chucked at me… Does that count?_

_X: Grian._

_G: What?_

_X: You literally need to eat more. I can see your bones._

_G: Kinda hard to do when your entire family hates you._

_X: Do you want to come over? We can get you an actual meal._

_G: I.. I don’t know if I can. My folks are.. well, y’know._

_X: Have you ever tried sneaking away?_

_G: NO. If I did, I would be put in a hospital._

_X: *Rolls eyes* greaaaaaaaaaat. What did you do last weekend that made you so weak?_

_G: …_

_X: Grian._

_G: My parents didn’t think I deserved to be fed._

_X: …_

_G: Three days, no food… only water._

_X: And they only gave you a fruit tonight!?_

_G: Yeah…_

_X: Grian, I don’t like that._

_G: I know… Neither do I, but I have no choice but to deal with it._

Grian quickly put the phone away when he heard screaming and stomping coming towards him. He sat up and stared at the doorframe, frozen in fear as his father came into his room glass beer bottle in hand. Grian stared at the bottle, his father was a violent drunk, he usually took it out on Grian.

“Stay. There.” His father said, and left.

Grian quickly pulled out his phone and texted X.

_G: X!_

_X: Yeah?_

_G: My father’s drunk, I think he’s gonna hurt me…_

_X: Do you have a closet?_

_G: yeah_

_X: Hide in it. I’ll be over in five._

_G: Please hurry.._

Grian then got up and ran into his closet holding the doors shut as he heard his father stomping up again.

“I told you to stay put, Grian.” His father growled, “Come out wherever you are.”

Grian remained silent and kept the closet doors shut as his father walked around. He could see him through the crack looking under his bed.

 _Someone help me please…_ Grian desperately thought. Then the closet doors flew open and his father grabbed him by the arm, and he screamed.

“I thought I told you to stay where you were.”

“Dad, please, I’m sorry.” Grian whimpered, “Whatever I did to make you mad I’m sorry!”

His father pulled him close to his face as growled, “You were born.”

Grians’ breath staggered as he was thrown to the floor, hitting his head against the post as he did. He quickly pulled a hand to his head before his father slapped him across the face, hard. Then his father left. Grian pushed himself up with shaking arms as he heard frantic footsteps coming towards his room.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched harshly jumping back and hitting his head against the post once more.

“Stop! Don’t touch me.” Grian pleaded bring his arms over his head.

“Grian, it’s me.” Xisuma grabbed his arms gently and pulled them down, Grian looked at him with fear, “It’s me, X. Are you okay?”

Grian was trembling, his eyes darting around the room.

“Grian. I need you to look at me.” Xisuma said lightly grabbing Grians’ chin, who still flinched a little, “Grian, it’s me.”

“X…” Grian whimpered.

“Yeah bud. It’s me.” Xisuma said, “What happened?”

“He-He came in drunk. I hid in the closet like you said a-and he found me… and-and-and-”

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” Xisuma said, “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“I can’t leave…”

“I’ve cleared it with your mum. She said she didn’t care, your father is too drunk to be asked questions, grab your backpack and let’s go.” Xisuma said holding out his hand for Grian to grab. He hesitantly did, then X pulled him to his feet. Xisuma sighed and grabbed Grians’ pack for him, guiding him out of the house, before X walked out however, he saw some of Grians’ medical cards and grabbed them without him or his parents noticing.

After walking across the street to Xisumas’, his parents both greeted him.

“Why hello, you must be Grian.” His mother said, her tone cheerful.

“He’s tiny.” His father said, “Do you eat much son?”

“Mum, dad. Not the time.” Xisuma said, “We’ll be upstairs, can you call us when dinner is ready?”

“Of course.” His mother said, letting X guide him upstairs.

“Grian, are you okay?” Xisuma asked as they reached his room.

“I-I guess so…” Grian stuttered he then noticed the cards in his hands, “How did you find those?”

“What? Oh, your medical cards.” Xisuma said handing them to Grian, “They were laying open on a table, so I grabbed them.”

“Xisuma, I can’t go to any hospital...” Grian said, “Not to mention if people were to find out that I’m being abused, I’d be put into the system and not with some of my remaining relatives because they’ve done the same.”

“Grian, it’s been two weeks. You have a limp, a black eye, and you’ve not been eating much to anything at all.” X said, “I’m not gonna let this stand just so you know.”

Grian looked at the ground he felt guilty for making his friend worry.

“Grian.” Xisuma said kneeling down to his height, “Myself and the hermits care about you and we just want to make sure you’re okay. Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Grian then fell to his knees and hugged Xisuma, it surprised him, but X hugged back.

“Grian, you gotta tell me what’s going on there.”

“It’s always been a thing… The abuse… But it got progressively worse when they found out that I was gay...” Grian said, his voice muffled and stuttering, “Every night since then, my father would come into my room and…” He clung tighter onto Xisuma, “Sometimes if I made the simplest mistake I’d get beat until unconsciousness. Sometimes I would go without a meal but most times I’d only get one. X, I don’t know what to do…”

“I can tell you what I’m going to do.” Xisuma said, “I’m telling you that you can stay here with me and my family for as long as you need. We can take care of you. Okay?”

“Thank you, X.” Grian sniffled. When Xisuma let go of him, he noticed a little bit of red on the palm of his hand.

“Shit.” Xisuma swore.

“What?” Grian asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Gri, you’re bleeding.” Xisuma said, “Come on, let’s get you downstairs.”

  
Xisuma helped Grian to his feet, only to have Grian fall against him. This worried Xisuma, so he picked Grian up and rushed him downstairs.

“Mum, dad.” He shouted getting to the floor.

“Yeah?” They asked then turned around, “Is he okay?”

“No, I don’t think he is. He just fainted and the back of his head is bleeding a little.”

“Get him to the car, now, X.” His father demanded. Xisuma immediately did as told and ran outside laying Grian in the backseat. Before getting in he saw Grians’ parents outside, Xisuma glared at them and got in the car and put pressure on the bleeding spot on Grians’ head.

“You’ll be okay, G… You’ll be okay..” Xisuma whispered as his parents got into the car and immediately drove off.

~Four Hours Later~

Xisuma was slightly pacing in Grians’ room waiting for him to wake up while texting the rest of the hermits.

_Scar: Is he gonna be okay X?_

_X: I’m hoping so_

_X: Doctors said that his injuries were bad._

_Mumbo: What happened to him?_

_X: He was being abused at home and when I came to help him I brought him to my house then he passed out._

_Iskall: But what were his injuries?_

_X: Concussion, 3 fractured ribs, malnourished, he apparently has untreated depression, sprained ankle and wrist… I think that’s about it._

_Mumbo: Did they do blood tests?_

_X: Not to my knowledge, I’m just waiting for him to wake up right now. My parents let me stay with him._

_Iskall: Good, he needs someone who cares about him to be there when he wakes up._

_X: Speaking of why aren’t you two here?_

_MJ: I couldn’t get out of work and one more strike and I’d be fired_

_Iskall: Fever, didn’t want to get him sicker than he already is._

Xisuma sighed then immediately turned his attention to Grian when he heard shuffling.

“Grian?” Xisuma asked walking up to the edge of his bed, he smiled as he saw his eyes open, “Hey…”

“Hi…” Grian said weakly, “Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital bud, you’ve been asleep for nearly six hours.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“What’re you doing here then? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Because I didn’t want you to wake up and be alone, then freak out because you don’t know where you are.”

Grian smiled weakly, “Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me, I was just doing what was right.” Xisuma said as he put a hand on Grians lightly clutching it being wary of the finger monitor that was on his hand. Grian weakly returned the motion then fell back to sleep.

He decided he’d spend the night with him until he was okay. Before he bade himself comfortable, he let his parents know then opened the hermit chat.

_X: Grian woke up for a minute or so… He’s a little disorientated but he’s okay regardless (not counting the current injuries.) I’m staying here for the night._

_Scar: Send him our love X_

_Mumbo: I second that_

_Iskall: Ditto_

_X: Yeah.._

_Mumbo: While you’re there, you should tell him how you feel._

_Iskall Yeaaaaaaaaaaah_

_X: I hate you all._

_X added Grian to Hermit-Chat_

_Iskall changed the nickname for Grian to ‘X loves you’_

_X: ISKALL_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Grian woke up and was able to leave, it had been two days. Xisuma walked into his room while he was putting his sweater on.

"Hey, G."

"Hey." Grian greeted.

"You ready to go?" Xisuma asked tossing Grians' phone to him.

Grian stumbled to catch it then spoke, "Yeah."

Xisuma motioned him to follow him, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Eh, you choose. I'm indecisive." Grian said, "Plus I don't exactly know what's here... I don't get out often."

"You like Mexican?"

"I don't think I've ever really had... Mexican before.." Grian mumbled, "I've always had some form of small item chucked at me for a meal."

"I know the perfect place." Xisuma said.

Grian then suddenly remembered it was Friday.

"Wait, what about school?"

"Don't worry about it. The school knows that I'll get the both of us caught up quickly. They also know that I'll be having to help take care of you while you recover for the next few days."

"Oh.."

"Don't feel guilty about it G." Xisuma said as the two walked outside and to X's car, "I volunteered to help. Besides, you're my friend, and friends take care of each other."

Grian smiled as he watched Xisuma enter his car, he followed in, buckling up and letting X start up the car. Grian then pulled out his phone and started looking though the messages.

Just a day of asking how he was, some general chatting... he scrolled up a little farther and saw something that caught his eye.

"So that's how you feel." Grian chuckled.

"What're you going on about?"

"Iskall."

That was the only word he had to say before X's face almost went bright red.

"I still can't believe I didn't change your nickname." He chuckled, "Still gonna punch Iskall when I see him."

"Ha." Grian taunted, "This concussion is killer..."

"Yeah, gonna be rough for the next month while you heal."

As Grian continued to scroll through the various amounts of texts he finally spoke, "Wow... They really love teasing you."

"It's why I don't tell people I like someone." Xisuma chuckled, "And by people, I mean Iskall. Cuz then he blasts it across the entire chat and I lose my cool factor."

"Well... What would you rather have?" Grian chuckled, "A cool factor or a Grian?"

"If I'm being honest..." Xisuma said pulling into the restaurant parking lot, "A Grian. C'mon. Let's get you some food. You've been through a lot these last couple weeks. And I'd rather you keep your strength."

"I... Thanks, X." Grian said following him into the restaurant.

~One hour later because I don't necessarily do restaurant scenes~

As the two were driving back to Xisuma's Grian had another thing strike him.

"I... I don't have to go back home... Do I?"

"I don't want you too." Xisuma said, "It could make your injuries worse... Or give you new ones."

Xisumas' phone rings dramatically. Answering, he says;

"Yeah mum? What's up?"

" _Hey, X, Grian with you?_ "

"That he is. Why?"

" _I have good news._ "

"Which is?"

" _Your father and I are now Grians' primary care givers and he can stay with us for as long as he likes._ "

"Can or will?" Grian and Xisuma asked.

" _Will._ "

"Awesome." Grian chuckled.

"Thanks mum!" Xisuma said, then ended the call, "Well, that settles that problem."

"So what happens now?"

"Well... All that really happens is that you get the love you deserve."

"Even from one of my favourite people?"

"Don't push it."

"Dude."

"But yes."

When Xisumas' message tone went up, it was from the other hermits;

_Mumbo: Hey, how's G?_

_X Loves You: I'm fine, Xisuma is driving at the moment_

_Iskall: Ha_

_Mumbo changed the nickname for Grian to Grian_

_Grian: Thanks Mumbo_

_Mumbo: Ignore Iskall, he's a bit of an idiot_

_Iskall: HEY  
_

_Rendog: It's true though_

_Docm77: Yup_

_Etho: I concur with the above hermits_

_Tango: When did you become Joe?_

_Joe: Tango, don't push your limits_

_Impulse: Why are we threatening Tango and calling Iskall an idiot again?_

_Grian: He changed my nickname in this chat apparently_

_Impulse: Yeah, Iskall's an idiot_

_Iskall: HEY! >:-(_

_Mumbo: Deal with it Isk, you're outnumbered._

_Iskall: I hope you all get hit over the head_

_Scar: I would say, may the wrath of a thousand scars rain upon you, but that's my thing and I'm not getting picked on_

_Iskall: :(_

_Grian: Deal with it._

_X: Someone's feisty_

_Grian: Don't text and drive_

_X: Dude, look up from your phone_

Grian then looked up and saw that they were at Xisumas' he quickly hid his face.

"Ha. Welcome home, come."


End file.
